My Dirty Little Secret
by Tara-Luvs-Akamaru
Summary: Sasuke loved Naruto, Naruto loved Sasuke. But with no one who approved of their relationship, homophobic parents and friends, all they have left is each other. Can they fight for their relationship, or will it remain taboo? SasuNaru AU :3
1. Chapter 1

My Dirty Little Secret

**Summary: Sasuke loved Naruto, Naruto loved Sasuke. But with no one who approved of their relationship, homophobic parents and friends, all they have left is each other. Can they fight for their relationship, or will it remain taboo.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto**

A/N: I've read loads of SasuNaru fafictions, and usually they both have a perfect relationship and no one disapproves. But that doesn't always happen in real life. obviously this is a little OTT and OOC but whatever ;) please enjoy, review and such XD

"Sasuke-chan!"  
I ran into Sasuke's arms. He welcomed me with a loving embrace.  
"Hey Naru"  
He held me close. We couldn't do this very often. Being alone in secret was hard. Sakura was always stuck to his arm and I'd smile and wink as he mouthed 'help'. I knew he loved me. He knew I loved him. But no one else did. We were each other's secret.

We tried as hard as we could to meet here every day. Sasuke's parents thought he was at football practise and frankly, mine didn't really care where I was. I smiled into his chest. We would lie to anyone if it meant we could be together. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him, staring deep into his onyx eyes.

A spot of rain hit my nose. I blinked and he laughed. A soft laugh I don't hear much these days. He kissed my nose where the raindrop had hit and I blushed slightly. Before we knew it the rain was heavy. Sasuke pulled me in and kissed me. I melted at his touch. This was the moment I waited for every day. When we could escape and be together.

We were soaked through, but we didn't care at all. His lips were to mine and my stomach fluttered. I laced my arms round his neck and he kept his arms round my waist. My shirt stuck to me and I shivered a little, but I wasn't cold. We pulled away and Sasuke smiled at me. All I could do was smile back at him.  
"I love you Naruto"  
"Love you too Sasuke"

The rain was slowly stopping and Sasuke took my hand. He spun me round and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my cheek, up my ear and whispered how much he loved me. I giggled and hugged his arms to my chest. We just stood there; wrapped in embrace. He was my true love that I had to hide from the rest of the world. I knew I'd be hated by everyone in the village if anyone found out. Sasuke wouldn't let that happen to me. So we were a secret to the world. And as long as I had him, I didn't care about that.

Eventually we had to pull away. Questions would be asked if we were late, so we didn't take that chance. He placed the softest kiss on my lips and ran off in the opposite direction to my house. I waved and ran to mine, a huge smile plastered on my face. He was the only one who could make me feel like this. My stomach was still fluttering and my lips tingled from where he had kissed me. I slid down to the floor, one hand on my lips the other keeping me upright.

We had been dating for a month now but he could still give me that first kiss feeling. I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't know what was happening. All I could say was; I was falling, and fast. It was sometimes really hard to keep it to myself. I'd often blurt things and have to cover it up fast. It was because he cared that we were a secret. It was because he loved me.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

I shot up the moment I heard my mum's voice. I began to take off my wet clothes, thinking only of him, his touch, his love. Mum was talking about the rain and I half listened, saying 'yeah mum' at the right times. My mother was the last person I wanted to know about this. She was the one person I could defiantly say wouldn't understand. I sometimes tried to subtly bring it up in conversations but I always got the same.  
"It's disgusting"

I didn't really care though. I knew it was right. That's all that really mattered. Even if my parents didn't approve, I still had what mattered most, Sasuke. I smiled to myself. I wrapped my hands round my stomach and sighed happily at the tingly feeling he gave me. I closed my eyes, I really missed his touch when he was gone.  
"Naruto! Dinner!"  
I was brought out of my thoughts again. I quickly changed and ran down to join my parents.

They were totally oblivious to the thoughts I had through dinner. Thoughts of the future. How me and Sasuke would get married, have kids, be happy. We would leave school and find an apartment together. Both our families were rich so a fancy house together wouldn't be an issue. He had promised that when we were eighteen he would take me as far away from the village as possible and we would be together forever.

There was obviously one problem. Nothing could be completely flawless. Sasuke's parents expected him to stay, being the heir to the Uchiha mansion. But Sasuke had said he'd go without permission, as long as it made me happy. I smiled and looked down at my pasta. It amazed me how happy I could be, thinking about him. My dad said something about how I must be love sick for some one. All I could do was smirk, they would never understand.

We would text until the dead of the night. The only light was from my phone, my eyes reading over his messages over and over again. I'd imagine he was next to me, saying the words that I saw on the screen. Every time my phone buzzed I smiled before opening the message. I wished with all my heart that one day we won't have to text because we can be together. We can hold each other, kiss each other, and know that we love each other

Before I'm fully captured in sleep a final message comes through.  
'_Night Naruto, sleep tight, remember, no ma__tter what, I'll always love you xxxxxx'_  
I hold my phone close to my chest and fall asleep. I never delete a single message I receive from him, I know no one will look through my phone so I don't have a single worry. But I could never delete his messages; it would be like taking away the precious seconds we spend together.

This was probably the best part of the night. Silence all around me. The only thing I can hear is the soft thump thump of my heart. I almost can't wait for the next day. School is our place where no one sees what goes off. Silent glances in the corridors, quick chaste kisses as we pass each other and all the time we need to talk at lunch. We usually don't eat much, we just talk, an hour filled of our voices together and our hands interwound with each other.

I close my eyes; sleep finally getting the better of me. I smile into my pillow, if only others could see how happy you make me. But to everyone else you're the hot guy that every girl dreams of. Only you're taken by the schools biggest idiot. You don't care about insignificant things like that though. You know my heart is true and belongs only to you.


	2. Chapter 2

My dirty little secret chapter two

A/N: I think I moved this on a little too fast, but it fits okay… Right? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Naruto are you awake yet!? Sasuke is here!"  
I pulled my shirt over my head, grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. As far as my parents knew, Sasuke was just a friend who walked me to school and sometimes helped with homework. Sasuke was early today. School started at 8:30, it was only 7:30. This gave us time to walk through the autumn trees together. Through the woods it took forty five minutes to get to school but that time with Sasuke was perfect.

I grabbed a slice of toast and an apple and walked out of the door. I handed the piece of fruit to Sasuke and the minute we were out of site from anyone we knew, I took his hand. It was always beautiful here in autumn. The trees were orange and as the sun rose, every leaf was lit up. I sighed happily, my breath mixing with the cool air around us.

We walked through the forest chatting and laughing. He stopped walking when we reached our tree. The one we carved our names into. The scene was perfect. Autumn trees, bright blue sky, clouded by the most beautiful sunrise ever.  
"Naru, I have something for you" he said as he turned to face me. I smiled at him as he opened his school bag. He pulled out a small package, wrapped in paper from his maths book and a piece of string around. He laughed a little and he placed the packet in my hand. I looked up at him and he nodded.

I untied the bow and the paper unfolded in my hands. There was a small black box and slowly I opened it. Inside there was a little black mood ring. He leaned over and pulled out the ring and sipped it onto my finger. I gasped as the ring went from black to blue. Sasuke put his forehead to mine and held my hand. I could feel his warm breath on my nose and it tickled slightly.  
"It matches your eyes" I looked into his eyes smiling and shutting my eyes for a moment

"Naruto, you're everything to me, I know were only sixteen but I will marry you. I want you to know how much I really care"  
I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes. He placed a light kiss on my lips and I smiled. A single tear fell down my cheek. He kissed it away and kept his nose pressed to my cheek.  
"Sasuke, I love it and I love you but my mother and father"  
He shushed me with a kiss. We never talked about our parents, unless we had to. Sasuke pulled away slightly.

"Naruto, they can't destroy true love. They won't guess, trust me. The paper I wrapped the ring in was so plain my mum didn't even ask. My mum knows about all the girls who are always hovering over me. Being with you will be the last thought on their mind"  
He kissed me again. Wrapping his arms round my waist  
"And when we do tell them, if they don't approve we'll run away. If we tell them when we're eighteen, they can't stop us"  
I smiled at his confidence  
"Thanks Sasuke, I love you"

We arrived at school perfectly on time. We ran to the gates together before I let go of his hand. He kissed my forehead and we started our act of us just being friends. Kiba and Sakura joined us at the steps to the entrance an immediately Sakura was bothering Sasuke. Kiba smirked and whispered to me  
"I bet cha anything that they'll be together by the end of the month"  
I laughed at his comment  
"I doubt it, he doesn't even like her!"  
Kiba raised his eye brow at me but he didn't say anything. Kiba was one of my best friends; he could read me better than most. My relationship with Sasuke was hard to keep a secret from him, but I managed.

I played with the ring on my finger as I walked into my maths classroom. I had gotten there before anyone else and I placed my books on one of the desks near the front. I jumped a little as I felt a strong pair of arms lace round my waist. But I smiled, realising it was only Sasuke.  
"We'll get caught yah know"  
I said as I turned round in his arms. Sasuke shrugged and held me closer.  
"I can't meet you after school; I wanna spend all the time I can with you now"

I rolled my eyes at him and he captured my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms round his neck. I pressed myself closer to him, deepening our kiss. His tongue licked my lip and I eagerly opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and I shivered, he hardly ever kissed me like this, and when he did, it sent my brain to mush. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I moaned. I tangled my fingers into his hair and arched my back slightly.

"Sasuke!?" a voice from the door screeched. We quickly pulled away to see Sakura and Kiba at the door. She looked like she was about to cry and Kiba just looked disgusted.  
"I-It's not what you t-think" I stammered, moving away from Sasuke a little. Sakura ran to Sasuke and pulled him away from me.  
"What did Naruto do to you! Oh my God Naruto that's just sick! Thinking Sasuke wanted to play along with your stupid gay games!"  
"It takes two to tango Sakura" I said angrily. I wasn't blaming this on Sasuke, it wasn't his fault we got caught, but it was obvious we were both into the kiss.

I looked at Kiba who shook his head at me.  
"Bro that's disgusting! You know Sasuke is Sakura's. Just had to interfere didn't you"  
I didn't know what to say. This was coming from my best friend; someone who I thought was there for me all the time. I looked at Sasuke who shrugged Sakura off.  
"Kiba it's not disgusting. I love Naruto and he loves me, It's perfect" Sakura shushed Sasuke and glared at me  
"don't let his gayness get to you Sasuke. You're the hottest guy in school, of course you're going to be straight and be with me" she fluttered her eye lashes at Sasuke and I wanted to puke.

I looked back at Kiba. He shook his head at me once again.  
"This is just wrong, I don't wanna be your friend anymore, I don't want you to make a move on me" he shivered and started to walk to the back of the classroom.  
"Kiba please…" I tried but he totally blanked me. Sasuke tried to walked towards me but Sakura dragged him to the back were Kiba was sat. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' at me and all I could do was hang my head and take my seat.


	3. Chapter 3

My dirty little secret chapter three

A/N: I feel a bit mean writing this… TT^TT I found out that it is best if your parents find out from you and not rumours… Sasuke wasn't making that up ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

All I could say was, maths sucked. I could hear Kiba and Sakura telling everyone about how I had almost raped Sasuke in the class room. I heard Ino squeal and shout "No way! He tried to turn MY Sasuke GAY!" I turned round sharply, every one's eyes one me. The teacher didn't seem to care about what was going on, he just continued writing on the board.

The lesson was absolute torcher. I had pens thrown at me, screwed up paper balls that said 'faggot' on them and everyone was laughing. Maybe I jinxed today by wishing for it to be good. I sighed and almost lost it as I heard Kiba tell Gaara about how I hand tried to force my tongue down Sasuke's throat. I never wanted people to find out this way.

I ran out of maths the second the bell went. I could do without all the aggravation from everyone. I skipped out on my twilight IT class and ran home. I couldn't tell my parents about today so I just ran straight to my room. I turned on my laptop and saw I had fifteen messages on messenger. They were all from my so called class mates.  
'OMG! Can't believe u kissed Sasuke, that's gross!'  
'Don't think that Sasuke likes you back! Jst coz u shoved ur tongue down his throat'  
'Stupid fag!'

I could feel tears filling up in my eyes. I let them spill down my cheek as I heard my laptop ping and ping and ping. I couldn't handle listening to their stupid comments. My phone beeped and I looked up  
**Sasuke: ****  
**OMFG! I'm sooooo sorry about what happened in maths! That wasn't meant to happen! I tried to explain that I was the one who kissed you, but they were having none of it xxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, Sasuke is here, he says he needs help on his Spanish homework, I'll send him up"  
I quickly wiped my eyes as he ran thought my door and hugged me tight. He kicked the door shut and held me as I cried. He sat down on my bed and pulled me down with him.  
"They all hate me!" I muttered, pointing at my laptop weakly. Sasuke gasped as he read some of the messages.

"Awh Naru! Of course it was a shock to them, but I'm sure everyone will come round to it!" I shrugged and cuddled closer to Sasuke's chest. I wasn't going to stop loving him; this was just a small set back. I quickly looked up.  
"What if our parents hear about it?" my lip trembled and he kissed me. He whispered over and over again that he will protect me and he'd make sure that no one hurt me.

He looked me in the eyes and sighed.  
"Okay well there's one little thing that we need to do for ourselves"  
I nodded as if to tell him to go on. He kissed me again and stroked my cheek.  
"We need to tell our parents about us"

I looked at Sasuke in pure shock. "What!? Why? Can't we leave it, they're bound to find out anyway"  
Sasuke took my hand and kissed my fingertips.  
"That's the problem, with this rumour they're bound to find out. If they find out that way then there's more chance of them being mad and doing drastic things, like throwing us out. If we tell them ourselves, they heard it from us and they will, hopefully, take it better. I've left a letter for my mum on the table so she will read it before she hears the rumour. But I think it will be better if you speak to your mum. A letter may not be the best way"

A few more tears splashed down my cheek and I began to fiddle with the ring. Sasuke placed his hands over mine and got as close as he could to me  
"Te amo, Te amo…"  
I smiled at him  
"Je t'aime, je t'aime…"

Sasuke sat with me at my desk as we wrote out what I would say to my mum. My hands were trembling as I put the pen to the paper. I kept looking from the paper to Sasuke; I really didn't want to tell my parents. They could kick me out, hit me, or worse, take me away from Sasuke. All I'm going to be is a disappointment to them. Sasuke kept whispering caring words in my ear.  
"Sasuke, what if they hate me?" I asked so quietly, I wasn't sure I had said it.  
"No, Naru, they won't hate you" he hugged me from behind and rested his head on mine.

I walked carefully down stairs, Sasuke close behind me. He squeezed my shoulder as I walked into my living room. My mum looked away from the TV and smiled at me  
"Hey precious, are you okay?"  
She just had to call me by that name… I smiled weakly and Sasuke and I walked into the room fully.  
"Mum I need to tell you something" I swallowed the lump in my throat and I looked over at Sasuke who nodded at me.

Taking a deep breath a muttered "Mum, I'm sorry but errr I-I'm seeing Sasuke"  
I had my eyes squeezed shut but I opened them slowly when my mum didn't reply. She looked at me, her expression completely blank.  
"What?" she asked as if I wasn't clear enough "Your gay?!"  
I couldn't talk, I just nodded.  
She stood up and walked over to me and looked me dead in the eye.  
"Are you sure? Is it just a phase" it wasn't a question it was her hoping it wasn't true.  
I laced my fingers into Sasuke's and looked up at her "It's not a phase mum, I love Sasuke and I want to be with him forever"

She had tears in her eyes and I instantly felt guilty  
"Mum I-" I reached out to touch her but she slapped my hand away.  
"You're disgusting!" she screeched, a tear falling from her eyes.  
I guess I knew this was coming but I had to stay strong so I could be with Sasuke. I looked down at my feet and I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand.  
"It's not disgusting, its love" I smiled at Sasuke "I want to be with him forever"

What happened next came too quickly. She raised her hand and slapped me. I didn't say anything and she did it again. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She was heartbroken, and it was my fault. I went over to hug her but she pushed me away.  
"Get away from me! I didn't raise you to be a faggot!"  
"Mum please-"  
"Get out! Get away from me! I don't even wanna look at you!"

Sasuke grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. He wrapped his arms round me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled weakly.  
"I had to do it eventually I suppose"  
Sakura and Ino walked past and made gagging noises. I rolled my eyes and put on a brave face. My mum could have reacted worse.

We walked back to Sasuke's my hand rested in his. He was trembling as he reached out for the handle. I reached up and pecked his cheek. It was all going to be fine. We shut the door behind us and began walking to his room.  
"Sasuke honey, is that you?"  
"Yeah mum, I'm with Naruto"  
"Can you come here please"  
Sasuke was more confident than I was as he walked into his mother's room. She was holding a piece of paper that must have been Sasuke's coming out paper.

She looked up at Sasuke and placed down the note. She stood up and walked over to Sasuke. I saw him squeeze his eyes shut, like I did but his mother reacted differently to mine. She simply wrapped her arms round him and said  
"I'm glad you were honest with me. Don't worry; I still love you, I always will"

I couldn't hold it in, I burst into tears. Why couldn't my mother understand like this? Sasuke quickly pulled away from his mum and he threw his arms round me.  
"Aw, Naru, Baby" I sobbed into his chest "it's gonna all be okay, I'm sure your mum will come round to it all"  
"Yeah, like everyone else will" my voice cracked and I couldn't help the tears that constantly flowed from my eyes.  
Sasuke's mum walked out of the room and said something about hot chocolate and cookies and when I pulled away from Sasuke he lead me into the front room.

I sat next to Sasuke on the sofa and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I really don't wanna go back, I don't wanna find out how my dad will react"  
I gripped the chocolate in my hands. It was really hot and was burning my hands but it didn't really matter to me. I felt useless right now. Sasuke's mum tried to help, saying I could stay here until Sasuke's father came back. I felt Sasuke stiffen next to me. That wasn't a good sign.

"You don't have to tell him Sasuke"  
"I know" he said back to his mum. I was guessing that his father would probably react the way my mum did. I let Sasuke and his mum talk for a while and I closed my eyes. I leant on Sasuke's shoulder and listened to his voice. I really couldn't face going back home.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke, I was in Sasuke's room. It was dark and the clock read eleven thirty. I looked at my phone. No messages from mum, she wasn't bothered I hadn't returned home. I got out of Sasuke's bed and walked onto the landing. The light was still on downstairs so I knew someone was up.

"Naru baby?" Sasuke said from the room opposite. He was in his pyjamas and he looked tired. "You okay?"  
I nodded and he smiled at me.  
"You're really brave, ya know" I just nodded again "Come here"  
I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. My eyes filled with tears again. Why was I sad? It was obvious my mum didn't care about me. There wasn't much else I could do.

I was tired. Sasuke kept his arms round me, as if he didn't want to leave me. As if these were his last moments with me. My knees buckled and Sasuke was suddenly aware of what was happening. He laughed at himself a little before taking me back to bed. He sat with me whispering into the dark. "its okay naru… I promise you can stay here until your mum comes to her senses" " I wont let anyone hurt you" "At least now, everyone can see how much I love you and care for you"

I smiled at all his kind words. I didn't deserve this… Why didn't I? I just didn't…


	4. Chapter 4

My dirty little secret chapter 4

A/N sorry if this is a little confusing… I was stuck okay!? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Baby Blue eyes, that belongs to A rocket to the moon… oh and I had to tweek the lyrics a tiny bit…

I wasn't aware of anything that morning. I fell asleep to Sasuke's voice and woke to it too. He was sat there, already in his school uniform. He was holding a mug which he placed on the bedside.  
"You're awake" he smiled.  
I couldn't speak, I just stayed there. I hated not waking at home to the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon. But Sasuke knew me better than anyone. He placed the mug in my hands and the smell of cinnamon hit me. I laughed a little.  
"You knew"  
"Of course"

The chocolate didn't taste like much but I didn't show that to Sasuke. I looked at my phone again. Eight new messages.  
'If you turn up at school today I'll hit you with more than just a paper ball'  
'what did you do with Sasuke last night? Forced him to have sex with you, you dirty pervert!'  
'Hope your mum is proud with you and your sick ways!'  
'QUEERRRRR!'

But then there was one from Kiba. I opened it slowly.  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I know no one else approves, but you're my friend. My BEST friend. I won't leave you but I wouldn't expect this attitude from everyone… ;)"  
Sasuke slapped my leg playfully.  
"Come on get up… we'll be late"

I got dressed and went down stairs to see Sasuke's mum. She hugged me, asking if I was okay to go to school. I couldn't let them win. I had to be brave like Sasuke. He wouldn't give up, he would keep going. I smiled to reassure myself. There wasn't really anything wrong, I was fine.

Sasuke took my hand and lead me to the kitchen. He put the pancake mix into the pan and smiled at me. Pancakes were his speciality. We laughed and joked as we flipped the pancake together.  
"Hahaha Sasuke it's everywhere!" he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Boys, you'll be late!" Sasuke's mum called into the kitchen. I gave him a small peck on the lips and grabbed my pancake.

We walked down the road in the direction of school. Sasuke's fingers were laced through mine and we were talking, just like the day before. Before we get to the school gates Sasuke pulled me away. I looked at him, confused  
"We're not going today… I've got something better" he winked at me and I couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was a straight A student, he never missed a day of school. But he was telling me to skip.

He took me past the woods to a beautiful clearing. It was so out of the way and perfect. We sat under the trees, golden leaves falling around us. "It's gonna be winter soon" I said reaching up to grab a leaf.  
"Huh?" Sasuke moved so I was facing him "What does that mean?"  
"I can cuddle you by the fire" I gave him my cutest smile and he laughed sweetly. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms round his neck. When he pulled away he kept me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him  
"It doesn't have to be winter for us to hug by the fire" He kissed my cheek "Anytime anywhere, as long as it's with you"  
"Awww Sasuke!"

He stood up and smiled at me.  
"Stay here I've got something for you" he went behind the tree we were sat under and brought out his guitar. He hadn't been carrying that earlier; he must have come here before I had woke up. That made me feel special…

I sat with my back to the tree and he sat in front of me. His fingers brushed the guitar strings carefully. "I wrote this for you Naru"

"my eyes are no good, blind without him  
the way he moves I'll never doubt him  
the way he talks he somehow creeps in to my dreams

He's a doll a catch a winner  
I'm in love and no beginner  
could ever grasp or understand  
just what he means

Baby, baby blue eyes  
stay with me by my side  
till the morning, through the night

well baby stand here holding my sides  
close your baby blue eyes  
every moment feels right

And I may feel like a fool  
but I'm the only one dancing with you…"

My eyes filled with tears. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever given me. He stopped playing and placed down his guitar. He looked up at me and I tackled him to the ground with a hug. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him how happy I was. He stayed laid under me as I straddled his waist. He brought his hand up to my cheek. He brushed away the tears that threatened to fall, before pulled me down into another passionate kiss.

We spent the rest of the day just say together. In _our_ little spot. I wondered what everyone at school thought. I guess we didn't need to explain ourselves to them. Sasuke pulled out a tub of strawberries and I rolled my eyes at him. He was a sucker for the sweet fruit. I looked back at Sasuke and picked up his guitar. I traced one of the strings  
"Teach me something" I whispered

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood up and sat behind me. He moved my hands and held them in his.  
"Okay, hold down this string and this" he put my fingers on the appropriate strings and with my other hand he made me strum out a wavy note. "You're holding it too tight. Loosen your grip a little" I tried again, brushing the strings without Sasuke's help. A prefect buzzing noise filled the air.  
"Perfect, that's a D chord"

That's how we spent the rest of the afternoon. Strawberries and him teaching me guitar. I don't have much patience, so taking up guitar wouldn't last long, but learning with Sasuke was amazing. After not much time I could play a short wavy tune. Sasuke kissed me softly before packing up his guitar. It was 3:50, school ended thirty minutes ago. He took my hand and led me in the direction of his house.

When we were a few blocks away, I stopped. Sasuke looked back at me  
"You okay Naruto?"  
I looked down at the floor, I didn't want to ruin this perfect day but I couldn't help it.  
"Take me to my house" I whispered. Sasuke squeezed my hand.  
"You sure?" I just nodded. I needed to see my mother. I had to explain.

I opened the gate slowly, my hands shaking. I took out my key and tried the lock. It didn't fit. My mother had changed the locks. I raised my hand to knock but out of the corner of my eye I saw a bag and a small note. The bag held a few of my sweaters and jeans and the note just read 'Naruto'. My eyes welled with tears again; my mum had really kicked me out. I saw a shadow in the kitchen so I knew she was in. I grabbed the bag, bursting into tears again I ran back up the drive into Sasuke's arms.

He took me back to his house. I didn't think it was possible but when his mother asked what was wrong, I still had more tears to shed. Sasuke layed his guitar by the door and wrapped his arms round me.  
"Naruto, sweetie, it's okay, your welcome here. We can set up a camp bed in Sasuke's room and once you've settled in, you can move to a guest room. I can trust you both with that, right?"  
Sasuke nodded and kissed his mother's cheek  
"Thanks mum"  
"But Sasuke, be careful what you tell your father"  
Sasuke shifted nervously "Is he home yet?"  
"He will be later tonight"

I knew Sasuke also had problems but I couldn't help crying again. I tried apologising, blubbering stuff about how I'll get a hotel and I won't cause trouble. But Sasuke shushed me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered to me that it will all be okay, there was no need to apologise. I pulled away from the hug a little and pressed my lips to his. I had nothing to worry about. It was the weekend tomorrow, so no school. I could forget home and just spend time with Sasuke. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned, all thoughts disappeared except one:

'_I love you sasuke'_


	5. Chapter 5

My dirty little secret chapter five

A/N: poor Naruto…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

We just stayed there, stood in the door way, his lips on mine. I shivered as his tongue collided with mine. My fingers interweaved in his hair, he laced his arms round my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. His tongue explored my mouth; I gave into his touch, melting against his body. I bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan. I smiled and he kissed me harder as if to get rid of my smirk. We pulled apart just long enough to catch our breath before his lips attacked mine again.

Sasuke had never kissed me like this before. Passionate, hungry, lust. But it was defiantly love filled. I needed him, I needed this. I heard the latch click on the door and I pulled away from the kiss as the door was opened. We stood in shock as Sasuke's father walked through the door.  
"Father!" Sasuke gasped and let go of me. I suddenly felt sick. Sasuke's father had caught us.

Sasuke's father didn't say anything. He walked past us and into the kitchen. Sasuke ran upstairs and I immediately followed. Sasuke sat on his bed with his head in his hands. I sat next to him and rubbed his back.  
"Sasuke, I'm sure it will all be okay"  
He shook his head and looked up at me. He looked into my eyes  
"You don't know my father Naruto. He's disgusted by gay people. He always has a go if there are two men kissing on T.V, and now to find his son is gay…" Sasuke's voice broke and I saw a tear slip down his cheek.  
"Aw no, Sasuke!" I wrapped my arms round him. I had never seen Sasuke cry before; he was always stronger than me. But that didn't change anything. He was soft inside and I'd do anything to make sure that he never spilled those tears.

We were sat in a very uncomfortable position on his bed but I kept my arms round him. He hugged me back, breaking down completely and sobbing into my chest. He kept muttering things about how he was being stupid because he know that his father wouldn't kick him out but I kissed the top of his head and told him just to let it out.  
"Why… Why is it so hard?" he murmured so softly I struggled to hear him.  
"I-I don't know Sasuke… I don't know" I didn't know what to say to him. It was crushing both of us. Two more years, then we could be away from all of it.

It was silent. I began loosening my grip on Sasuke but as I did he started sobbing again, he gripped the material of my shirt so tightly.  
"Sasuke, honey, what's wrong?"  
"I-I always act so strong, like I always know what to do. But N-Naru, I'm just as scared as you. I don't want my father to hate me but I'm never going to stop loving you. Your love is the reason I'm strong. I'll face anything to be with you!"  
I pulled Sasuke away from the hug, just a little. I reached up and wiped away some of his tears. He had his legs crossed and I was knelt in front of him. I moved his chin so he could look me in the eyes.  
"Sasuke, I love you. We can get through it. I know we can…" I kissed him on the lips, softly, almost a whisper of a kiss.  
"I'm going to go get us a drink, stay here, kay" Sasuke nodded and I left the room.

I walked downstairs slowly. I heard a door slam and I prayed that it was Sasuke's father that had left. I pulled two glasses from the kitchen cupboard and began to run the tap.  
"So, you're the brat dating my son"  
I jumped and turned round.  
"Mr Uchiha?" my voice cracked and I cursed myself for letting it.  
"You're sick, what were you thinking?" He muttered. He said it so quietly I was sure he was just saying it to himself. "Well answer me!"  
"I-I'm sorry sir!" I stammered, trying not to make eye contact.  
He moved closer to me. I wanted to back away but I was in shock, my feet felt as if they were glued to the floor.

"No you're not! You turn my son gay then you come round here seeking sympathy? Wanting a place to stay! Well after what you've done to my son-"  
"You think this is my fault!?" I exploded "You think I would want Sasuke to go through all this!? Well I don't, because I care about him! Something you didn't do well enou-"

He hit me.

I stood in shock completely regretting my decision to come downstairs. The glass slipped from my hand and fell to the floor in slow motion. It shattered and for a moment that was the only noise in the whole world. I brought my hand to my cheek and winced a little.  
"I-I…"  
"Get. Out." He said angrily. I didn't move "get out of my house you fucking faggot!" he screamed and before he could do anything else I ran out the door.

I had nowhere to go. I wasn't welcome at home, at Sasuke's house and all my other friends hated me. Another thought hit me. Sasuke was alone in the house now. Alone with his angry father. I was the reason he was angry. My stomach twisted and I threw up. I felt terrible. Actually, terrible didn't begin to describe it. I had no one. I could call on Kiba, but he wouldn't want me to stay.

I sat on a park bench. It was getting dark. I must have spent a while just pacing the streets. It was cold. I was shivering. My hands were numb and tears constantly rolled down my cheeks. I curled myself up into a ball. Wishing that I wasn't here, wishing I wasn't alive.

I looked up at the stars. My throat was sore and dry. I had been sat sobbing for what seemed like hours. I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough. I cried out. I screamed until my lungs felt like they were going to burst. More tears spilled and I just gave up. I was shivering and my eyes hurt from crying.

Some of my thoughts crushed me. _Should I leave? Would that make anything better? Did anyone even care about me? What would happen if I did it?_

Sasuke… I need you…you're my rock…


	6. Chapter 6

My dirty little secret chapter six

A/N: This should be the last chapter… again I move it a little fast but I really had to stop or I'd be writing forever XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I woke with my phone ringing in my pocket. I had forgot it was in there. I rubbed my eyes, my back hurt and it was drizzling with rain. I picked up  
"Hello?" My voice was barely there. It was killing from last night.  
"Naruto? Thank God you're okay! I'm so sorry!" Sasuke.  
I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me "None of this was your fault" It hurt to speak, I just wanted his arms round me.  
"Where are you?"  
"Park" I whispered suddenly feeling queasy again.  
"Did you sleep there? Crap, I'm on my way!" I heard him shout to his mum that he was going out and I heard his door slam  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yeah"  
"Keep talking to me"

Sasuke arrived faster than I thought he would. He ran straight up to me and tackled me into a hug. He was squeezing me too tight, but I had longed to feel his arms round me.  
"Sasuke…. I feel-" I pulled away from him and threw up again. I felt weak and dizzy. Sasuke brushed my hair out of my eyes and he felt my forehead.  
"Come on we need to get you somewhere warm"

We walked to the nearest café. Sasuke bought us both hot chocolate and he got me a fruit salad, saying I needed to eat something. After a while of chatting and laughing I felt much better. Sasuke looked at me dead in the eyes and said  
"Lets run away"  
I choked on my melon a little. "What!?"  
"we can't stay here Naru. My mum and dad spent hours arguing last night and they would be much happier if I left. We can do it. I have the money and I know the perfect place. Far away from here, then we can be together" he put his hands on mine "forever"  
I leaned over the table and kissed him. There was no one else in the café so we didn't get any comments.  
"Yeah okay" I said weakly. I trusted him with everything. I knew that this choice was for the best.

I sneaked round the back of my house. No one would be in. My mother and father would both be at work. I smashed the window on the ground floor and stepped in. My room had defiantly changed. It was clean and all my stuff was in boxes. My parents were getting rid of my things. They realy didn't care for me at all. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I was finally gonna get away from it all. I took out my backpack and filled it with clothes, money, anything I thought was relevant. I left as quickly as I had came in. just to have a laugh I took out my sharpie and wrote on the wall 'Bye forever – Naruto'

Sasuke and I met back in the park. He had a bag thrown over his shoulder and he took my hand and led me to his mother's car. It was finally happening. I couldn't believe it all. Sasuke opened the door for me and I gave him a quizzical look.  
"She let me borrow it. She's gonna collect it tomorrow"  
"Sasuke, can you even drive yet?"  
He shrugged "kinda"

Once we were out of town I felt great. We had the radio on loud, the windows rolled down completely and no one could stop us. I put my hand over his on the wheel and smiled. This was going to be perfect. I looked at the ring on my finger and Sasuke noticed my gaze too.  
"I'll make it real Naru. I will marry you"  
I reached up and pecked his cheek. I know he will, and I can't wait.

We stopped at a big hotel way outside our village. Nobody to bother us, just two sixteen year old boys who were madly in love, finally with a place to be alone. Money wasn't going to be a problem. Sasuke had told me his mum will help pay bills until we get settled with jobs. But there was school. without a good education or GCSE's we wouldn't get a good job no matter how hard we tried. But at the moment, that was the least of my worries. We checked in and fell down on the double bed. Our bags thrown on the floor we huggled up together. It wasn't cold anymore. Wrapped in sasukes embrace I felt warm. I felt loved.

When he kissed me I remembered just _how_ much I loved him. He was so soft and loving but deep and passionate at the same time. His arms were round my neck, mine on his back. There was no gap between us and we just kissed. We were finally alone. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I moaned slightly. He moved me so that he was on top on me, straddling my hips. He bent down stealing another kiss from me.  
"S-Sasuke…" I said breathlessly  
"Shhhh…" he kissed me again, his tongue getting to work straight away. I was in heaven. I gave into him, letting him do whatever because I was ready. Ready to show that I truly loved him.

He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, placing butterfly kisses down my chest. I shifted beneath him, moaning softly. Sasuke placed a small chaste kiss on my lips and I smiled. We just lay there for a moment. Just looking into each other's eyes. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he stroked my cheek, causing me to shiver. I was finally truly happy. We didn't need to keep it a secret any more. No more dirty little secret. Our love was out to the world and I couldn't be happier. Maybe it was good all this happened because now here I am, with my one and only love, sharing a moment we will treasure forever.

"You ready?" he asked softly

"Yeah. I love you Sasuke"

"I love you too"


End file.
